DM-39 Psychic Splash Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 39th booster pack in the OCG, DM-39 Psychic Splash. dm39-s1.jpg|Amaterasu Seraphina, Light Weapon - S1/S5 dm39-s2.jpg|Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons - S2/S5 dm39-s3a.jpg|Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal - S3a/S5 dm39-ss3a.jpg|Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal - ㊙S3a/S5 (Secret Rare) dm39-s3b.jpg|Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened - S3b/S5 dm39-ss3b.jpg|Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened - ㊙S3b/S5 (Secret Rare) dm39-s4.jpg|Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker - S4/S5 dm39-s5a.jpg|Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler - S5a/S5 dm39-s5b.jpg|Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened - S5b/S5 dm39-1a.jpg|Five Star, Temporal Luck - 1a/55 dm39-1b.jpg|Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened - 1b/55 dm39-2.jpg|K Atlantis, Ocean Peak of Taiga - 2/55 dm39-3.jpg|Million Death, Lord of a Hundred Beasts - 3/55 dm39-4a.jpg|GENJI Double Cross, Temporal Swordsman - 4a/55 dm39-4b.jpg|Crimson GENJI Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened - 4b/55 dm39-5.jpg|Final Doppel - 5/55 dm39-6.jpg|V-Y, the Patroller - 6/55 dm39-7.jpg|Pure Gazelle Star - 7/55 dm39-8a.jpg|G Hogan, Temporal Star - 8a/55 dm39-8b.jpg|Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened - 8b/55 dm39-8b(vc).jpg|Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened - 8b/55 (Visual Card) dm39-9.jpg|Canopus, Blue Divine Dragon - 9/55 dm39-10.jpg|Words from Beyond - 10/55 dm39-11a.jpg|Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier - 11a/55 dm39-11b.jpg|Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened - 11b/55 dm39-12.jpg|Antares, the Sting Assassin - 12/55 dm39-13.jpg|Bird Stew Party Time! - 13/55 dm39-14.jpg|Bernard Tyson, Blastdragon - 14/55 dm39-15.jpg|Jet Drill, Advanced Soldier - 15/55 dm39-16.jpg|Genji Aini - 16/55 dm39-17a.jpg|Kankuro, Temporal Actor - 17a/55 dm39-17b.jpg|Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic - 17b/55 dm39-17b(vc).jpg|Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic - 17b/55 (Visual Card) dm39-18.jpg|Gagamaru, Phantom Earth Beast - 18/55 dm39-19.jpg|Lion Knuckle - 19/55 dm39-20.jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole - 20/55 dm39-20(vc).jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole - 20/55 (Visual Card) dm39-21.jpg|Tulk SP - 21/55 dm39-21(vc).jpg|Tulk SP - 21/55 (Visual Card) dm39-22.jpg|Irohas, Spirit of Extinguishing - 22/55 dm39-23.jpg|Five Star Blaster - 23/55 dm39-24.jpg|Deepsea Doppel - 24/55 dm39-25.jpg|Scramble Typhoon - 25/55 dm39-26.jpg|Hogan Blaster - 26/55 dm39-27.jpg|Marcelino, Steel Ball Baron - 27/55 dm39-28.jpg|Belbel, Reaper Doll - 28/55 dm39-29.jpg|Ganveet Blaster - 29/55 dm39-30.jpg|Reppi SP Aini - 30/55 dm39-30(vc).jpg|Reppi SP Aini - 30/55 (Visual Card) dm39-31.jpg|Lyla Aini - 31/55 dm39-32.jpg|GENJI Blaster - 32/55 dm39-32(vc).jpg|GENJI Blaster - 32/55 (Visual Card) dm39-33.jpg|Yokozuna Giant - 33/55 dm39-34.jpg|Mystery Hippo - 34/55 dm39-35.jpg|Kankuro Blaster - 35/55 dm39-36.jpg|Paduma, Salvation Guardian - 36/55 dm39-37.jpg|Miele Thunder, the Gemwing - 37/55 dm39-38.jpg|Fista, the Oracle - 38/55 dm39-39.jpg|Miele Spark - 39/55 dm39-40.jpg|Ribbity SP - 40/55 dm39-40(vc).jpg|Ribbity SP - 40/55 (Visual Card) dm39-41.jpg|Aqua Jack - 41/55 dm39-42.jpg|Deepsea Resist - 42/55 dm39-43.jpg|Cute Whisper - 43/55 dm39-44.jpg|Fuuma Jacks Piccolo - 44/55 dm39-45.jpg|Dark Strike SP - 45/55 dm39-45(vc).jpg|Dark Strike SP - 45/55 (Visual Card) dm39-46.jpg|Dark Kilmajiro - 46/55 dm39-47.jpg|Ring Ring Man - 47/55 dm39-48.jpg|Pythonman Dragoon - 48/55 dm39-49.jpg|Kooc, Crimson Lord - 49/55 dm39-50.jpg|Rekuta Aini - 50/55 dm39-50(vc).jpg|Rekuta Aini - 50/55 (Visual Card) dm39-51.jpg|Möbius Tornado - 51/55 dm39-52.jpg|Mimosa, the Strong - 52/55 dm39-53.jpg|Princess Cub SP - 53/55 dm39-54.jpg|Sickle Nature - 54/55 dm39-55.jpg|Sanji, Lionic Faerie - 55/55 dm39-s1.jpg|Amaterasu Seraphina, Light Weapon S1/S5 dm39-s2.jpg|Grateful Dead, Lord of Demons S2/S5 dm39-s3a.jpg|Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal S3a/S5 dm39-ss3a.jpg|Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal ㊙S3a/S5 (Secret Rare) dm39-s3b.jpg|Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened S3b/S5 dm39-ss3b.jpg|Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened ㊙S3b/S5 (Secret Rare) dm39-s4.jpg|Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker S4/S5 dm39-s5a.jpg|Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler S5a/S5 dm39-s5b.jpg|Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened S5b/S5 dm39-1a.jpg|Five Star, Temporal Luck 1a/55 dm39-1b.jpg|Lightning Five Star, Heavenly Luck Awakened 1b/55 dm39-2.jpg|K Atlantis, Ocean Peak of Taiga 2/55 dm39-3.jpg|Million Death, Lord of a Hundred Beasts 3/55 dm39-4a.jpg|GENJI Double Cross, Temporal Swordsman 4a/55 dm39-4b.jpg|Crimson GENJI Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened 4b/55 dm39-5.jpg|Final Doppel 5/55 dm39-6.jpg|V-Y, the Patroller 6/55 dm39-7.jpg|Pure Gazelle Star 7/55 dm39-8a.jpg|G Hogan, Temporal Star 8a/55 dm39-8b.jpg|Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened 8b/55 dm39-8b(vc).jpg|Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened 8b/55 (Visual Card) dm39-9.jpg|Canopus, Blue Divine Dragon 9/55 dm39-10.jpg|Words from Beyond 10/55 dm39-11a.jpg|Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier 11a/55 dm39-11b.jpg|Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened 11b/55 dm39-12.jpg|Antares, the Sting Assassin 12/55 dm39-13.jpg|Bird Stew Party Time! 13/55 dm39-14.jpg|Bernard Tyson, Blastdragon 14/55 dm39-15.jpg|Jet Drill, Advanced Soldier 15/55 dm39-16.jpg|Genji Aini 16/55 dm39-17a.jpg|Kankuro, Temporal Actor 17a/55 dm39-17b.jpg|Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic 17b/55 dm39-17b(vc).jpg|Jungle Kankuro, the Awakened Dramatic 17b/55 (Visual Card) dm39-18.jpg|Gagamaru, Phantom Earth Beast - 18/55 dm39-19.jpg|Lion Knuckle 19/55 dm39-20.jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole 20/55 dm39-20(vc).jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole 20/55 (Visual Card) dm39-21.jpg|Tulk SP 21/55 dm39-21(vc).jpg|Tulk SP 21/55 (Visual Card) dm39-22.jpg|Irohas, Spirit of Extinguishing 22/55 dm39-23.jpg|Five Star Blaster 23/55 dm39-24.jpg|Deepsea Doppel 24/55 dm39-25.jpg|Scramble Typhoon 25/55 dm39-26.jpg|Hogan Blaster 26/55 dm39-27.jpg|Marcelino, Steel Ball Baron 27/55 dm39-28.jpg|Belbel, Reaper Doll 28/55 dm39-29.jpg|Ganveet Blaster 29/55 dm39-30.jpg|Reppi SP Aini 30/55 dm39-30(vc).jpg|Reppi SP Aini 30/55 (Visual Card) dm39-31.jpg|Lyla Aini - 31/55 dm39-32.jpg|GENJI Blaster 32/55 dm39-32(vc).jpg|GENJI Blaster 32/55 (Visual Card) dm39-33.jpg|Yokozuna Giant 33/55 dm39-34.jpg|Mystery Hippo - 34/55 dm39-35.jpg|Kankuro Blaster 35/55 dm39-36.jpg|Paduma, Salvation Guardian - 36/55 dm39-37.jpg|Miele Thunder, the Gemwing - 37/55 dm39-38.jpg|Fista, the Oracle - 38/55 dm39-39.jpg|Miele Spark 39/55 dm39-40.jpg|Ribbity SP 40/55 dm39-40(vc).jpg|Ribbity SP 40/55 (Visual Card) dm39-41.jpg|Aqua Jack 41/55 dm39-42.jpg|Deepsea Resist 42/55 dm39-43.jpg|Cute Whisper 43/55 dm39-44.jpg|Fuuma Jacks Piccolo 44/55 dm39-45.jpg|Dark Strike SP - 45/55 dm39-45(vc).jpg|Dark Strike SP - 45/55 (Visual Card) dm39-46.jpg|Dark Kilmajiro - 46/55 dm39-47.jpg|Ring Ring Man - 47/55 dm39-48.jpg|Pythonman Dragoon 48/55 dm39-49.jpg|Kooc, Crimson Lord - 49/55 dm39-50.jpg|Rekuta Aini 50/55 dm39-50(vc).jpg|Rekuta Aini 50/55 (Visual Card) dm39-51.jpg|Möbius Tornado 51/55 dm39-52.jpg|Mimosa, the Strong - 52/55 dm39-53.jpg|Princess Cub SP - 53/55 dm39-54.jpg|Sickle Nature 54/55 dm39-55.jpg|Sanji, Lionic Faerie 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries